


Sonata of Death

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Graphic Description, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: He stood up, he eyes transfixed on a floating red balloon, it's string was tied to his mailbox. It slowly sways side to side, in the breeze. It beckoned to him, like an open flame to a moth.





	Sonata of Death

Henry didn't acknowledge his friend's words, nor did he acknowledge their presence. the world around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. He couldn't think straight. Once again, he was humiliated by his father. He couldn't stop shaking.

  
He hated the feeling of weakness, and complete and utter hopelessness, as his dad, shot at his feet, forcing him to dance, as he covered his face, with shaking hands. His friends could only look away. Fear. The same fear his victims would when he and his gang should up. 

 

He stood up, he eyes transfixed on a floating red balloon, it's string was tied to his mailbox. It slowly sways side to side, in the breeze. It beckoned to him, like an open flame to a moth. He was no longer able to control his own feet.His arms weighed down to sides, he slowly walked toward his mailbox, without broking eye contact with the balloon, he opens the mailbox, and out a small box. With unsteady hands, he tore away the wrapping paper, before slowly removing the lid.

 

He froze, dropping the lid, as his eyes widen in horror. Inside the small red box was his switchblade, he trembles, as he took it out, holding it up to his face, before hitting the switch, and watch as the blade revealed itself.He turns his attention from the blade to his house, as dark fantasy filled with images of blood and death ran across his mind, as made his way to the front door, like a mindless zombie, with one sole purpose. To kill.

 

The echo of children laughter full his ears.

 

He reaches towards the door on, before twisting it slowly, and slowly pushed the door open, to his relief. His father was sleeping in his chair in front of the tv. Empty bottles of beer laid on the floor, and the table.

 

"Is there anything you want to share, what most they enjoyed today. How about you,"  
 

"I enjoyed seeing the clown," a voice answered cheerfully.  
 

"Really, Would you like to see the clown"

 

" Yes,"

 

He closed the door behind him, as he stared at his father, who was unaware of the danger he was in. He looked at the Tv screen, where a middle-aged woman, wearing a black dress, and red jewelry was sitting with a group of children.

 

 "I liked the bubbles floating," a girl said, before smiling.

 

"Really," the teacher asked the girl, before adding," Me too. I love seeing things float,"  
   
"All float," a boy said cheerfully.

 

" That's right," she smiled at the boy," We all float...," her smile grew, as she turns to face away from the children, towards Henry,"...and you will too, Henry," his heart skipped a beat, as she stared into his eyes.

 

" Make it a wonderful day," the children sitting around her, all slowly turn towards Henry, with wide creepy smiles" Kill him," she ordered him, as she gesture towards his father.He looked down at his father, as he slowly brought up the knife, and pressed it up against the side of his father's neck.

 

" Kill him," they begin to chat, with each time, they grew louder and bloodthirsty.

 

He trembled uncontrollably, as pressed the button, immediately his dad's eyes snapped open.

 

"Oh no, give him a big round of applause," a voice cried out in pure joy, as the kids started to cheer and clap their hands.  
 

Henry's father tried to reach towards him, but Henry quickly pulls away, while removing the knife, blood pours out of the would, and staining his dad's white shirt crimson. It spatters onto Henry's emotionless face, yet his eyes burned with hatred, and pure sick enjoyment, as watched his father struggle. Crimson liquid started to run down his father chin, while he gasps for air, as his hands, were pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.   
 

" Well done, Henry,"  
 

The teacher started to walk to the side, to reveal Pennywise now sitting in her place, as she and the kids started to chat," Kill them all," her face gradually change from joy to disgust, and horror at her actions.  
 

A couple of the kid, now appear a rotting corpses.  
 

Henry look at the television screen, as it zoomed onto Pennywise face, as stare at Henry, as he gives him a big creepy smile, his bottom lip pointing downward, showing his teeth. The voices grew more and louder and restless. They were demanding more bloodshed, and who was he to deny them of that request.

   
"Kill them all,"

  
" Kill them all,"  
 

" Kill them all,"

 


End file.
